


Home

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Missing scene to 4.21 "Terra Prime." Trip and T'pol say their final goodbye to their daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I was just watching what should have been the real ending of Enterprises' final season- revision's going real well as you can see. And I was inspired to write this.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Enterprise, or much else for that matter.  
  


* * *

Trip's jaw clenched as he watched the silhouette of the doctor pass the curtain around his bed. The once jovial doctor had spent the previous few hours immersed in his research, not taking a break and investigating a way.. any way to try to save the life of Trip's newly found daughter.   
Now the doctor was coming to tell Trip whether the little life could be saved, changing Tripâ€™s life forever or that their was no hope. Trip didnâ€™t think he could once again face being told that he was going to lose someone else he loved. It was just like when his little sister Elizabeth had died.

Trips eyes filled with moisture, NO he couldn't loose someone else close to him. His daughter would survive, she had to, she had to! With that Trip swallowed back his tears and looked up at the doctor who stood next to him.

The Denoblianâ€™s features gave nothing away Trip feared the worse. "its.. its not good is it doc?'' Phlox's eyes immediately travelled to the space next to Trip where the first ever human Vulcan hybrid slept. She looked so vulnerable just lying there hooked up to the numerous sickbay machines. It wasn't fair what had been done to her. It made the usual friendly and pacifistic doctor surge with anger. Oh how he would like to introduce the men that had done this to some of the more dangerous creatures in his menagerie.

"doc?"

Commander Tuckerâ€™s voice brought the Denoblian out of his musings and back to reality. His focus returned to the man that now stood in front of him.

"Yes commander, I apologise my mind was elsewhereâ€¦. I have completed all the research I can.â€ Phlox stopped, he too was trying to fight back tears. â€œI am sorry Commander, there is nothing I could do. The damage is too severe. The techniques they used to create her were flawedâ€¦. Sheâ€˜s dying. â€

Tripâ€™s lip quivered. His entire frame shook, holding back the tears.

â€œWill sheâ€¦. Will she be in any pain.â€ he whispered looking towards the doctor.

The look on the engineerâ€™s face made Phloxâ€™s hearts break. The Doctor had entered the medical exchange programme to get away from his family, experience new things. He didnâ€™t expect he would meet a new family, here aboard Enterprise. The nearing death of Trip and Tâ€™polâ€™s daughter hurt as if she was his own. What he felt though paled in comparison to what the two commanders were going through.

â€œShe will not feel anything, for her it will just be like falling asleep. There will be no pain.â€ The Doctor answered.

Trip nodded, â€œThatâ€™s good.â€ he replied his voice overflowing with sadness. He moved ever closer to the incubator containing his daughter. His hand touching the glass, trying to get as close to her as possible. The movement alerted Elizabeth and her eyes turned to look at her father. Her eyes found his.

They were the same light blue eyes Trip had, but unlike his, they were full of happiness. They shone with an innocence and naivety that only children had. She didnâ€™t have any prejudices, any understanding of what had been done to her. Trip broke down. Tears streamed down his face, it wasnâ€™t fair. He had only just found her, why did she have to go? She hadnâ€™t done anything to anyone, yet she was being punished for the actions of others. His frame was wracked with sobs.

* * *

Sub commander Tâ€™pol stood at the entrance to sick bay. She had already consulted the doctorâ€™s research and knew there was nothing that could be done. She had gone to her quarters to collect the IDIC pendant, its meaning a cornerstone of Vulcan civilization. Tâ€™pol had seen it fitting to bring it to Elizabeth. The phrase â€˜Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinationsâ€™ never seemed more fitting. Elizabeth was the first human/Vulcan hybrid, she represented what was to come, the future of Humanâ€™s and Vulcanâ€™s.   
Tâ€™pol had just heard the doctor finish telling Trip of Elizabethâ€™s fate. Emotions and thoughts overflowed onto her through their bond. They overwhelmed her already emotional senses. Her sensitive Vulcan hearing picked up on the end of their conversation. She could hear Tripâ€™s gasps, he was crying and the emotions which her culture taught her to suppress surged through her. Her flawless Vulcan faÃ§ade shattered for mere seconds, but it was enough. She started edging forward and came to stop by Trip who was staring at Elizabeth. He turned to look at her, his eyes red from tears.

â€œhow could someone do this Tâ€™pol? Weâ€™ve travelled light-years around this universe to introduce people to humanity and this is what were introducing people to.â€ He said, his voice breaking.

â€œA race who plays god with innocent childrenâ€™s lives and screws anyone that stands in the way. Itâ€˜s not fair, she shouldnâ€˜t have had to go through all of this.â€ he cried.

His anger and sadness flowed through their bond. Tâ€™pol stroked his face, her hand wiping some of the stray tears away.

â€œTrip, in every culture there are those who live to disrupt harmony. During my time here all I have seen is the greatness of your world the actions of one group doesnâ€™t reflect the majority of your civilization.â€ she answered. Her hand moved away from his face and he captured his hand in hers.

She moved closer to the incubator and attached the IDIC to it. Elizabeth looked up and Tâ€™pol locked eyes with her daughters. Tâ€™polâ€™s Vulcan mask faded and the sadness she felt showed on her face. She grasped Tripâ€™s hand slightly tighter.

â€œPhlox said it wonâ€™t be long now tillâ€¦..â€ Tripâ€™s left the sentence hanging, his voice almost non-existent.

The two Enterprise officers looked down at their little girl. Everything else was blocked out. All that mattered was them, their little family. Elizabeth looked up at her two parents. Being Half Vulcan meant a small bond had formed between them, she could sense her parents. She could feel their emotions and when they were close by.

She could remember the place she was brought before here, it was scary. She didnâ€™t have the comfort of her parents, the feeling of safety, their feelings of love. But she did now. Her eyes connected first with her mother, and then with her father. They looked sad but she didnâ€™t know why. She also felt the love that was radiating from each of them for her, and for each other. Elizabethâ€™s face changed into what looked like a smile. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off.

The monitorâ€™s around her started frantically beeping, alerting Doctor Phlox. He hurried over to the young child and her parents. He scanned the data being displayed on the screen. His heartâ€™s broke. It was Elizabethâ€™s time to go, there was nothing he could do for her. All he could do was switch the monitorâ€™s off and give her some peace. He did exactly that and the noises ceased.

Phlox looked over to the two stricken parents. They both knew nothing could be done, but that didnâ€™t make it any easier. Trip had his arm around Tâ€™pol, their hands were linked and both had their gazes locked on their daughter.

Elizabeth drew in her last breath, for once she was truly happy. She wasnâ€™t in that strange place anymore. She was with her parents, where she should be. It was going to be alright from now on. She was homeâ€¦â€¦


End file.
